Ordinary Life
by iza.doora
Summary: ‘Há quatro coisas que nunca podem ser esquecidas: primeiro, seja sempre atencioso e educado; segundo, mantenha sempre um sorriso no rosto; terceiro, seja sempre leal; e quarto, nenhuma das regras anteriores se aplicam à uma mulher na cama’. Humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen:**_

Uma coisa que meu pai me ensinou foi a ter modos.

Sim, educação sempre fora primordial para o Dr. Cullen.  
'_Há quatro coisas que nunca podem ser esquecidas, Edward: primeiro, seja sempre atencioso e educado; segundo, mantenha sempre um sorriso no rosto; terceiro, seja sempre leal; e quarto, nenhuma das regras anteriores se aplicam à uma mulher na cama'._

Bom, eu tenho orgulho de dizer que obedeço fielmente cada um dos seus passos, assim como meu irmão também fazia anos atrás. É, Emmett era bem mais divertido na sua época de solteiro.

Mas também há um lado bom em ter um irmão que namora uma das mulheres mais gostosa que você já viu na vida: amigas gostosas.

Amigas gostosas cujos neurônios morrem por solidão.

Se bem que as amigas da minha irmã também não são nada de se jogar fora, mesmo ela não me ajudando em nada com elas.

'Nem ouse chegar perto, Edward!', Alice insistia em repetir.

Ok, vamos dizer que seus esforços pra me manter longe das amigas não surtiam tanto efeito. Não quando você domina perfeitamente bem os três primeiros passos de Carlisle.

Por muito tempo, só existiam esses três primeiros passos. Até que meu pai se separou da minha mãe e ela mudou-se de pais com seu personal trainer. Nenhum de nós quis ir com ela, e Carlisle parecia satisfeito com a nossa escolha. É, ele provavelmente seria capaz de se virar muito bem sem Elizabeth. Afinal, que problema um garoto de quatorze, outro de doze, e uma menina de onze poderiam causar?

Carlisle fez um bom trabalho nos cinco anos seguintes que ficou sem uma namorada oficial (claro, nós não contávamos as Samanthas, Joannes, Rachels e Annas que apareciam para 'apenas dar uma mão com o jantar', e acabavam descendo as escadas correndo, as seis da manhã, usando a mesma roupa do dia anterior).

Emmett, na época com dezenove anos, tinha acabado de entrar pra faculdade e se mudado para um apartamento mais perto do campus, quando Carlisle nos apresentou Esme. Ele nunca havia nos apresentado 'namorada' alguma e foi um tanto surpreendente quando ele fez isso. Não tínhamos duvidas que o que eles tinham era sério.

Esme era muito bonita pra alguém da idade dela, simpática e atenciosa. Tentava de tudo quanto era jeito nos agradar, e não como se ela quisesse nos 'comprar' para poder ficar com nosso pai... Ela apenas gostava de tratar os outros bem. Ela era o mais próximo de uma mãe.

Ela tinha uma filha da minha idade e, às vezes, a levava pra passar o dia com a gente.

A garota era gostosa, mas parecia ter saído de um daqueles filmes de freiras: usava sempre calças jeans, ou então uma saia até o joelho e camisetas sempre muito bem comportadas, cabelo minuciosamente arrumado num rabo-de-cavalo, ou então, soltos, batendo no meio das costas. Falava sempre muito pouco, mas eu podia sentir alguns olhares que ela me lançava.

A cada dia que passava, mais interessado por ela eu ficava. Não, não que eu tivesse me apaixonando por ela, claro, mas eu não podia ignorar a minha vontade de saber o que aquela garota era capaz.

Menos de um ano depois, Esme e sua filha vieram morar conosco.

É, a Tanya parecia realmente ter saído daqueles filmes de freiras.

Filmes de freiras deliciosamente safadas, mentirosas e manipuladoras.

_E foi aí que a minha vida virou um inferno._


	2. Chapter 2

**Baile de Formatura**

- Alice, você não quer carona mesmo?

- Edward, eu não vou chegar num baile acompanhada do meu irmão...

- Então você me diz preferir ir sozinha a ter o prazer de minha companhia? – eu a vi revirar os olhos.

- Eu já tenho um par, Edward!

- Opa opa! E como que eu não estou sabendo disso? Eu conheço? Quem é ele?

- Qual é o seu problema, Edward? Eu já estou namorando o Jasper há quase um mês e...

- Jasper? Jasper irmão gêmeo da Rosalie?

- Se você deixasse de pensar por um instante só em você, saberia disso.

- Mas ele já se formou, Alice...

- E qual é o problema? Emmett e Rose também já se formaram e vão pro baile também.

- Arrãn... Podemos ir, Edward? – eu desviei meu olhar de Alice, pra me deparar com uma Tanya vestida com o vestido vermelho mais justo que eu já vira na vida.

É, talvez ela estava começando a se cansar de toda aquela atuação idiota.

- Vadia... – eu ouvi Alice falar baixinho, enquanto voltava pro quarto.

- Porque não convidou nenhuma garota para ir ao baile com você? – Tanya perguntou no caminho.

- Porque você não foi com nenhum dos garotos que te convidaram para ir ao baile?

- Boa pergunta... – ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e então, pulou do seu banco pro meu colo.

- Você é maluca? – pisei desesperadamente no freio. Qualé, eu não queria morrer assim tão jovem.

- Uhn... Não... – ela falou próximo ao meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha logo depois.

Quando se afastou, tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Sai de cima – falei com algum esforço.

- Aaahn... Porque, Edzinho? – eu a senti abrindo os primeiros botões da minha camisa. Um ato de talvez puro reflexo, minhas mãos foram em direção as suas coxas. Porra, o vestido tinha que ser tão apertado assim?

- Viu só! Você não quer que eu saia...Nem seu amiguinho aqui – ela disse rebolando no meu colo. Eu gemi.

- Pára com isso! – falei tentando tomar o fio do meu raciocínio – Há um ano a gente ta nesse mesmo joguinho!

- Que joguinho, Edward?

- Enquanto você não me der o que eu quero, Tanya, não me provoque.

- Cada um pro seu lado – falei fechando a porta do carro.

- Não vai abrir a porta pra mim?

- Hun... Não.

- Qual é, Edward!

- Você deveria ter vindo com o Laurent então, babe. Eu não sou seu par.

- Edward! Porque você demorou tanto? – Alice perguntou olhando de mim para Tanya.

- Jasper! – resolvi ignorar completamente a pergunta de Alice a partir do momento que vi Jasper abraçado a sua cintura.

- E aí, cara? – ele tirou o braço dela, estendendo a mão para que eu apertasse.

Eu apertei.

Talvez com mais força que o necessário.

- Edward?

- Hun?

- Se você puder soltar a mão do meu namorado, eu agradeço. Ta frio aqui fora e eu to realmente querendo entrar...

-

**Ponto de vista paralelo.**

- Tem como pedir pra essa piranha sair de perto? – Alice sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do irmão. Afinal, Tanya achava os garotos muito mais atraentes quando namoravam a pequena.

- Não preciso fazer nada – ele falou apontando para o grandalhão que ia em direção a ruiva. Dois segundos depois, e a multidão os consome.

- Ok, isso é bom... Ela me irrita, sabia disso? E se você não fosse tão cafajestemente safado não a suportaria também!

- Mas ela é gostosa...

- Tanto quanto as outras que você pega por aí! Porque pelo menos não escolhe as melhorzinhas? – ela falava rápido demais para que Edward entendesse, ou para que qualquer um entendesse.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não entendi nada.

Ela respirou fundo, sem entender realmente porque ainda tentava manter uma conversa com o irmão.

- Tudo bem... Escuta, você se lembra do que te falei semana passada? Sobre a minha amiga? – Edward não seria capaz de se lembrar da ultimo menino que pegara antes da ultima. E Alice sabia disso.

É, ela não espera por uma resposta. Muito menos por uma positiva.

Alice soltou-se do braço do namorado e sussurrou em seu ouvido que logo estaria de volta.

Pegando o irmão pelo braço, o arrastou pro canto menos barulhento dali.

- Ei! Não dá pra esperar a gente chegar em casa pra você me contar?

- Não! Não dá porque é hoje que ela vai pra casa e...

- Ela? Ela quem?

- Você consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa das nossas férias passadas além das garotas?

- Hun... – Alice definitivamente não sabia como a memória de um homem podia ficar incrivelmente debilitada quando tira dele este tipo de referencia.

- Ok... Continuando – ela falou, revirando os olhos – Nas férias passadas eu conheci uma garota. Ela morava com a mãe em Phoenix e vinha passar as férias com o pai dela aqui, o Chefe Swan. Eles estavam separados, mas ela me contou que eles tiveram que ir viajar pra vender uma casinha que eles tinham em Jacksonville e acabaram voltando. Charlie vai ficar um tempo por lá ajudando Renée a arrumar as coisas para elas virem pra cá. Aí eu falei pra ela vir nas férias e ficar com a gente. Charlie falou com o papai e ele falou que estava tudo bem.

- Tudo bem tudo bem, isso eu entendi... Mas ela vai pra casa hoje?

- Ela veio pra formatura... O namorado dela tá se formando também.

- E porque que ela não fica na casa do namorado enquanto os pais não vêm?

- Porque Jacob vai passar as férias com a Rachel.

- Ela namora aquele nativo americano de dois metros de altura?

- Sim!

- Aquele cara é um molenga!

- Edward... Cala a boca.

O fato da estranha garota que passaria todas as férias de verão na casa dos Cullens incomodou Edward por apenas poucos minutos. Afinal, ele nunca a havia visto. Provavelmente seria uma baixinha feiosinha, metidinha e de voz incrivelmente irritante. Bom, como ele poderia pensar em uma única garota quando havia tantas ali, o olhando como se fosse algo de comer...

Ele pulou ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

- Tanya! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim falar com o meu irmãozinho, algum problema?

- Sim, todos! Porque não vai ficar com o grandalhão lá e para de me perseguir.

- Te perseguir? Oh, poupe-me!

- Bom, aquele cara não era muito para conversa... – ela continuou.

- Conversa? Eu realmente nunca imaginei que você fosse conversar com ele. Aliás, nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz disso.

- Muito engraçado, Edward... Mas voltando ao que interessa, quantas já caíram na sua conversinha essa noite?

- Eu estava com a minha irmã até agora e antes que você fale qualquer coisa, não sou a favor do incesto.

- Own, que peniinha. O namorado dela é bem...interessante.

- O ex-namorado dela.

- Eles brigaram? – dava-se para ver o brilho nos olhos de Tanya.

- Não, mas vão. Ele é muito velho para ela! Alice merece alguém melhor...

- Sei... Ta, não vou discutir com você sobre a sua irmã. Vamos lá, te proponho um jogo!

- Um jogo? Que tipo de jogo?

- Começa hoje e termina no ultimo dia das férias de verão...Consiste em basicamente 'quem pegar mais, ganha'. Como eu sei que você não confia em mim, muito menos,eu em você, tiraremos foto para servir de prova. A cada 'fora', duas garotas, no meu caso,garotos,serão tirados da lista dos 'pegos'- Edward sentiu que quase fora capaz de sorrir com essa proposta. Afinal, Tanya não era de todo uma 'porta'.

- Se eu vencer, o quê que eu ganho?

- Uma noite comigo – Edward não tinha duvidas de que ganharia essa estúpida aposta,e bom, o premio até que era bem...gostosinho.

- Mas, se você perder – ela continuou – o volvo é meu!

- Sem essa! – saber que iria ganhar é uma coisa, agora, apostar seu carro era outra completamente diferente. Ninguém se mete entre um homem e um carro.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Edward...

_Aí a história já era outra..._


End file.
